galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Squish- Squash
Squish- Squash Union World - Spinward Sector - ------------- Union Planet settled in 4600 by mostly humans colonists during the 456th “Populate the Union Program. Squish Squash is a Class IV Garden world in the Propous System. The Propous System is located in the Spinward Sector and is closer to Saresii Space than any other Non Saresii Union system. Splish Splash was long known to the Saresii, but due to the rather unfavorable environmental conditions, ignored and not used by the Saresii neither during the First nor the Second Age of Knowledge. It was the Saresii Ex-spatial Institute who shared the survey data of Splish Splash with the Colonist Bureau. The Carl Sagan, an Explorer Ship under Captain Orgies Montheim surveyed the System officially for the Union. After naming the first planet Shaman's Fire, Captain Montheim was determined to find a similar poetic name for the other eight planets in the system, but after landing on the second world he sighed and complained “What a squish-squash world. The name stuck and was entered as official name. ( Several other planets carry his brand of names such as : Splish-Splash, Simmer Sweat, Scratchy Dry) Squish Squash has two major continents that account for nearly 70% of the surface. The rest is covered by relative shallow and very salty oceans. Squish Squash is a young planet and considered tectonic quite active, but due to stable tectonic plates geothermic activity is concentrated in a few big volcanoes and millions of geysers. Geothermal heat, greenhouse atmosphere average temperatures of 45 degrees and yearly average humidity of 95% cause a soupy hot atmosphere. Some regions do experience mild seasons and temperatures can drop to 15 degrees for a short period of 2 month. Out of the 414 local days there are 200+days with heavy rainfalls in most regions. Huge rivers criss-cross the continent with enormous lakes and endless swamps and deep bogs. Real solid ground is hard to find and usually covered by many meters of mud and swamp. The abundant plant life is mostly of the moss, mold and fern variety. The Ferns grow into large floating vegetation islands. These islands are thick at the center and easily carry the weight of small houses and men. It is quite dangerous for visitors as the edges of the floating islands where weight is not carried are indistinguishable from the load carrying island centers. The bog and mud surfaces can swallow a person quite fast. Animal life are exclusively of an amphibious frog like kind that inhabit nearly all ecological areas. Ranging from frog like creatures only a few millimeters big to huge five ton species. There are carnivorous and herbivorous amphibians. There are slug, snake and and snail like varieties as well as a amphibious Frog like life from that is called the Green Flying Worm that can cause infections from its bites. The world has a human compatible Nitrogen Oxygen atmosphere and a natural gravitation that is 0.2 below One Gee Standard. Native life forms are compatible with Left Turning DNA and Sugars. Here too, Human colonists overcame the initial hard ships and adapted to the conditions. The Colony was started and the Colony led by Carmichael Johnson an experienced Colony starter. He and extensive support from the Union Colonization Bureau made the colony steadily grow. The first Town was founded in 4612 on the northern Continent and named after Explorer Captain Montheim. The first settlements were build on floating platforms, but later a pile foundation city and a spaceport were built. Giga Rice and Mud Kelp grow well on Squish Squash. Today over two thousand large farms produce these crop plants. Due to the steady high demand for Giga Rice, this crop counts for almost eight percent of the exports, but rice wines and liquors made from local herbs also find a market. Recently Shaill and Ult tourism is promoted and especially Shaill love this planet. The flying worms are caught by local gatherers and sold via the Xchange to Ult and Elly Markets, where they are in demand. This strong demand for Squish Squash products is the reason for the steady grow of the Colony and the Union Colony Bureau awarded Squish Squash the Model Colony Award three times in the first 100 years. Today Squish Squash has four cities with populations reaching over 2 million in each and an additional 4 Million in rural population. The local Class C Space Port has a reputation for being friendly and clean and is a well liked destination for freighter crews, but very few off-worlders like to venture past the Port facilities Local Civics: Co-Op Council with elected foreman – Planet is represented at the Assembly by “paid Spokes person” Union Facilities include: Union School, Class III Health Facility, Union Post Office, Xchange, Union Marshal Office, Union Army Outpost (20 Apache) Union Accredited College. Category:Planets